Date
by Mii-chin
Summary: This is a one-shot to the epilogue picture (see cover). It follows Mikan and Natsume on one of their dates. Cute and heartwarming story. Set AFTER manga ending.


**First Gakuen Alice fan-fic! I** _ **do not**_ **own the characters in Gakuen Alice. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 **This fanfiction follows** _ **after**_ **the last chapter of the manga and was inspired by one of the epilogue photos (the one as the cover). In fact I've written this fan-fic to the picture. Please enjoy and don't forget to write a review afterward!**

* * *

Mikan looked at the clock above her for the fifty-eleventh time. _By the clock tower at one_ , she thought. _That's what we agreed upon and it's now ten past…_ The impatient girl puffed her cheeks just like she often did when annoyed. _Natsume you jerk!_ Mikan had been there waiting for more than half an hour already since this was their first date in long while. That morning she'd gotten up earlier than usual and done her hair and even put on some make-up (!) which she'd borrowed for Sumire (nicknamed Permy).

The October-breeze was slightly chilly which made Mikan glad she had decided to wear her checked blouse on top of her tank top and her beret-like hat. However she still insisted on wearing shorts… It had been one and a half years since her memories were regained on that fateful day on the beach. Since then her and her friends had been travelling through time in search of Hotaru and her brother, Subaru. All their hard work finally paid off a few months ago. At the sight of seeing Hotaru again Mikan's memories of her beloved best friend had also returned one by one. It was a most joyous occasion for them all, however since the Imai siblings had interfered with fate they couldn't stay very long. Though before parting Hotaru had ensured Mikan that she was doing well because she had her brother with her and that she wanted Mikan to come find her again someday.

As she sat on a bench feeling sorry for herself andcallingher boyfriend names, a deep voice said behind her:

"You're probably thinking something like 'Natsume you jerk' right now, aren't you?" Mikan jumped. "Na-Natsume!"

"Yo, Polka". After all these years he still hadn't given up her nickname after the panty incident during their first meeting. Mikan obviously thought it embarrassing though Natsume thought it was cute seeing her flustered (even though he would never tell her).

"You're late," stated the girlfriend in a sharp tone. "Do you know what time it is now? I've been waiting for almost an hour!" Even though that wasn't completely true she wanted to exaggerate it, thinking it would give her boyfriend a guilty conscious. Despite that, since it is _the_ Natsume we are talking about, the trick didn't work.

"I'm not _that_ late and it's your fault for getting here so damn early. But is if that's how you feel then I guess I'll just go back." He turned around and began walking in the direction he came from. This made Mikan nervous, making her run after him. Her sulking was only supposed to be a tease to get him indebted to her for running late. She hadn't planned for it to turn out like this.

"Natsume, wait!" She tugged at his jacket the moment she caught up to him. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad so please don't go!" He turned his head, smirked and flicked her on the forehead. "Stuuupid. I'm not going anywhere." Their eyes met: her amber-coloured and his crimson. It was one of those moments where Mikan once again realized how much he'd grown during the four years they were separated. His features had become manlier and had lost almost all childish curves. He had also grown taller and his body had become more muscular as well. Mikan sometimes wondered how she managed to get such a handsome boyfriend – at least she did when they were on dates and other girls would stare at him non-stop.

"Shall we go?" asked Natsume, snapping her out of her daze. To that she gave min her usual big, happy smile.

As they began walking he wrapped his arm around her waist to clearly mark her as his. Just as girls often gazed at Natsume during their dates, other guys did the same to Mikan. She might not be aware of it but during those four years she too had grown more beautiful – especially when since she'd let down her hair (which actually had been his request all those years ago). It irked him beyond belief: having others look so intensely at something which belonged to him.

During their dates the couple would often walk around Tokyo, watch a movie and/or have a bite to eat at a café. They were (at least Mikan was) always talking non-stop, telling her boyfriend about what happened during the time they were apart. Whenever she asked him what he had been up to he would often simply reply "Nothing much". At times he would even reply something cheesy along the lines of: "Looking for you" or "Wanting to see you" which always made Mikan go red.

This time they went to a café. It was a smaller café hence very cozy and it possessed a homey feeling that Mikan liked. On top of that the cakes they served were out of this world (according to Mikan), the strawberry shortcake being her absolute favourite. Natsume wasn't too fond of sweets so he usually ordered a cup of black coffee.

They say opposite one another: him with his coffee and her with her cake. As usual he mostly sat quiet, listening to her talk about various things: friends, school etc. Occasionally he would comment on something, smirk or simply nod. In short: Natsume loved hearing the voice of his beloved Mikan and didn't especially care about what they talked about as long as she talked. He had missed hearing her voice during the time they were separated. Worst part was that he was thinking of her yet she wasn't thinking of him (obviously since she'd lost all memory of him). Still, he had hated it, so simply being together with her like this was pure bliss from his point of view.

"And then Permy got sooo angry with Koko! Oh, and then-" Mikan got interrupted as Natsume tugged at her hair, indicating she should bend forward. He did the same. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, making Mikan's heart beat faster. "Na…tsume…" she whispered. With hearing his name in that fashion he tugged at her hair a little more before leaning forward to lick her on the cheek. His tongue against her skin sent shivers down her spine and she felt her face becoming hotter and hotter – like how you might feel after a few drinks. Her legs became slightly weak as well and in her mind Mikan was screaming. Loudly. Natsume then let go of her hair and sat back down. He even took a sip of his coffee, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You had some cream on your face," he explained whilst pointing at the cake. Mikan didn't hear him. In fact she didn't do anything, only stood bent over the table completely red as a ripened tomato. "You gonna sit down or what? Everyone's looking at you, Polka." This remark made her blush even more as she hastily sat down on her chair.

"I-it's your fault for doing something like t-that in public, idiot…" She wanted to sound angry and forceful but to no avail. On the contrary, she sounded extremely cute and happy, which created a smile on Natsume's usually stern face (although the expression had softened over the years, most likely owing to Mikan's presence in his life).

They finished the cake and coffee, payed and left. As usual Natsume insisted on paying and as usual Mikan insisted she could pay for herself. However, as usual she lost the battle and became even more economically indebted to her boyfriend. Though, truthfully, she was slightly happy since she herself did not have a large of an income as he did.

The rest of their date mostly consisted of walking around and occasionally visiting a clothing store if something caught Mikan's eye. As they passed the clock tower once again they noticed it was already twenty past seven. Even though Natsume had graduated early and now had the freedom to go out as often as he wanted to, the same loose principals did _not_ apply to Mikan who was still being protected by the academy. Despite the pursuers showing themselves less frequently, Mikan was still on the Academy's leash. The only reason they could have dates outside was on account of Natsume being with her.

"Guess we have to head back now…" She gave off a huge sigh while wearing a disappointed expression. Natsume said nothing. He only directed her toward the Academy before continue walking.

Being the gentleman (?) he was, Natsume followed her all the way to her room (as he always did). Usually that would be the end of their date: they'd say good night to each other before Natsume went to his room. Sometimes they would kiss as well – nothing too perverted, simply a kiss.

"Well then, good night, Natsume. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Polka," he replied. She gave him her usual smile before turning to open the door. Truthfully, she felt a little disappointed. After all, this had been their first date in a _long_ while and for some reason she wanted something more. Obviously, since it's Mikan, she couldn't figure out what it was she wanted – or rather what she wanted from Natsume. However, her instincts told her that she didn't want him to go. Without a second thought she let them take over. She called his name and as he turned his head she ceased the opportunity to give him a kiss. Immediately afterward she realized what she had done and blushed like crazy. They had of course kissed before but she had never taken the initiative like this. Even though she _was_ 18 years old now she was still as shy in that regard as ever.

Natsume on the other hand was more shocked than anything. When doing these things it was often he who had to take the initiative. In fact he was so taken aback that a slight blush slowly made its way to his cheeks. Natsume hardly ever blushed. As previously mentioned he often wore a stern expression on his face. Being able to make Natsume blush meant that Mikan sure was something else. To him she was his light: his reason for being alive and the reason for him to want to continue living with all his might.

"S-sorry… I don't know why I did that," she stuttered, trying not to look him in the eyes. "Well, good night then." Mikan turned around quickly and headed toward her bedroom door, but before she could reach the door handle she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. It was a most familiar feeling as they often did this to comfort each other.

"Natsume?"

"Mikan," he whispered in her ear. His masculine voice made her whole body shiver and gave her goose-bumps. She turned her head only to meet his gaze. His irresistible gaze from those enchanting eyes… "I love you." Before she could answer "I love you too" his lips met hers. Mikan wasn't too shocked since Natsume often did unpredictable things such as these. Quite the opposite: she followed his lead. After a while they both became desperate for air hence parting their lips. Natsume on the other hand used this opportunity to deepen the kiss by letting his tongue explore her mouth. Such an adult-kiss made Mikan squeal. Never had they done something like this – something so perverted – and she felt her legs give way but Natsume's strong embrace prevented her from falling. Slowly, but surely, Mikan started to move her tongue in line with his. In the heat of passion their tongues danced in each other's mouths, tasting every last crevasse. Their tongues also explored one another, exchanging saliva as they did. Mikan soon realized that this was what she'd wanted: to be more intimate with her boyfriend. After all, they _had_ been dating for around six years!

As they were both losing themselves in the kiss, both Mikan and Natsume realized they needed to breathe, yet neither of them wanted to ruin this passionate moment. Nonetheless, they had to otherwise they would both faint from lack of oxygen. Their lips (perhaps more accurately: their mouths) parted followed by them both inhaling a deep breath. Afterward their eyes met once again without either of them uttering a single word. It was like a spell had been cast upon them both – as if they were spellbound unable to avert their gazes.

Mikan finally broke the silence: "I love you too, Natsume. From now until forever. I love you."

* * *

 **So, that was that. A really cute, romantic story of Mikan and Natsume's lives. If you like it, please tell me and I might do another one. ^^ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
